charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Jada Shields
Jada Shields is a Whitelighter-witch that made her entrance into the lives of the Charmed Ones by stealing the Scythe of Tartarus from them to release the witch, Fiona Callahan, from Tartarus. She was a member of the Sisters of Arcana (also known as the Sarcana), a coven of rebel witches who did not follow the rules of the Elders and used unsanctioned magic to protect both the mortal world and the world of the supernatural before they were betrayed and all massacred by Fiona, leaving Jada as the sole survivor. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Charmed One, Mel Vera. The two of them began dating shortly after Mel joined the Sarcana, and broke up when Mel began to rethink things. History Early Life Jada was born to an unnamed witch and Whitelighter. It is presumed that she was given up at birth, due to being the product of a forbidden relationship, and was adopted by a human couple. At some point, after coming into her powers, she ran away from home and eventually joined the Sarcana. Stealing the Scythe Jada was first seen flirting with Mel Vera at The Haunt but she left the bar before Mel could learn anything about her identity. She would later appear at the Vera Manor and reveal herself to have powers, using them to steal the Scythe and to escape. The Charmed Ones began to hunt her after that, hoping to retrieve the Scythe from her, but she was able to stay one step in front of them the entire time. After escaping from the trio again one night, Jada used a spell to release "one of the greatest witches known in recent history" from Tartarus, an act that separated the Scythe into three pieces again. Recruiting Mel After releasing the mysterious witch from her prison, Jada started to recruit Mel into the Sarcana, hoping a Charmed One could join their ranks. She tested her reflexes and powers by attacking her, and then explained to Mel what the Sarcana is and why she opposed the Elders. She also revealed that she was allies with Marisol Vera, even creating a spell with her that was placed within the book. Dating Mel She and Mel eventually begin a relationship and go on Sarcana missions. Though, when Harry Greenwood is stripped of his powers, Mel comes to ask Jada for Sarcana help in which Jada basically blows her off, prompting Mel to rethink everything about the Sarcana and end things with Jada. Sarcana Massacre After helping to bring Fiona Callahan to full health and power, Fiona turned on the Sarcana, stating that they were just like the Elders and only wanted to control magic. She decimated the coven, leaving only Jada as the surviving member - though Fiona likely thought that she had killed her. After being found by Mel, Jada warned her that Fiona is the only witch that might be able to challenge the power of the Charmed Ones before she left in an orb. Personality Jada is described as independent and fierce. She also seems very dangerous given her entrance into the Charmed One's lives; however, she also appears to bear some charisma, as seen when Mel was obviously very taken with her on their first encounter. Physical Appearance Jade is a woman with olive skin, green eyes and black hair in plaits. She has a lip piercing. She appears to favor black clothing, as do the rest of her coven. Her shirts have a pentagram design halter top. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The power to generate and project electricity. This seems to be Jada's primary power from her witch side which she can use to fire arcs of lightning or blasts of electric energy. *'Electrokinetic Orbing:' The power to orb through bolts of lightning. Jada's witch side hybridized this power, combining her witch power (electrokinesis) with her Whitelighter power (orbing). *'Memory Erasure:' The power to erase the memories of a person. Jada uses this power to help the mortal world while keeping the magical world secret from humans. *'Healing:' The power to heal wounds. When Jada was shot by a witch hunter, Mel stated how she could not heal the wound due to the properties of the weapon. Apparently, she also can heal herself. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Jada is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Jada was seemingly less harmed than she should be after being shot with an arrow, and also was able to survive her own electrokinetic powers mirrored back at her by Fiona Callahan. Relationships Romantic Life *'Mel and Jada:' Jada and Mel first met at the Haunt. She knew Mel was a witch and kept an eye on her. After stealing the Scythe of Tartarus to release a trapped witch, Jada returned the shard of the scythe she stole to prove her good faith to Mel, hoping to recruit her into the Sarcana. After some time, Mel and Jada started dating. However, they break up when Mel rethinks the Sarcana. Family *'Adoptive Parents:' Jada was adopted by a mortal couple. When her powers first manifested, she ran away out of fear. They think she is in a cult. *'Unknown Witch and Unknown Whitelighter:' Jada's birth parents gave up her up for adoption due to the witches and Whitelighters being forbidden to be together. It is currently unknown whether she knows their true identities after discovering her powers or not. Friends *'Jada and Marisol Vera:' TBA *'Jada and Aliya:' TBA Enemies *'Jada and Fiona Callahan:' TBA Appearances Trivia * She is the first Whitelighter-witch introduced into the series. In the original series, the first Whitelighter-witch was Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. * Also like Paige, she was adopted by a mortal couple and never knew of her heritage. * Jada is the only known survivor of the Sisters of Arcana after Fiona's Sarcana massacre. Quotes "I think I survived her power surge because I'm half Whitelighter, I...." — Jada to Mel in The Replacement. Gallery Jada electric orbing.gif Lightning balls.gif Jada blasting criminal.gif Jada Shields.jpg CHD-109-Jada.png Jada's-Consequences-Hex.gif Jada and Mel smile.gif Mel and Jada kiss.gif Mel and Jada hold hands.gif Jada is shot.gif CHD-117-Jada.png CHD-118-Jada.png 1x19 Jada Shields.jpg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:LGBTQ